


Question Games

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Two - Travel / Roadtrip</p>
<p>Rin and Sousuke try to entertain themselves on a long train ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Games

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to learn how to write better names and summaries for these shorts lol

Rin yawned into the back of his hand, wiping away the tiny tears squeezed out of his eyes. He looked to Sousuke, who was gazing out the window, watching the scenery pass them buy as the train propelled them forward. Rin crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back, trying to stop himself from his own incessant bouncing.  He loved cross country trips, but there wasn’t much to do on a train besides sleep, and they both were already well rested from the night before.

 

He couldn’t think of anything particularly interesting to do to pass the time besides childish word games. Still, he couldn’t just sit in silence. Not when thoughts of Sousuke’s final year of college and the next Olympics plagued his mind. Even if he wasn’t worried, there was a certain type of anxiousness that just couldn’t disappear when he thought of such life changing things.

 

“First day of actual travel and I’m already bored,” Rin said out loud, watching Sousuke out of the corner of his eyes for his reaction. Predictable, and very sweet, he saw Sousuke sit up and turn his attention away from the passing scenery. “I wish we were there already.”

 

“Do you want to play a game or something?”

 

“Why not, right? Though all the games that come to mind are kind of boring. I know you too well for a lot of them, and eye-spy is just ridiculous,” he sighed, shifting to face Sousuke better.

 

“Think of some really weird questions and it’ll be interesting,” Sousuke said, shrugging.

 

“Weird like what?” Rin asked, brushing his free hand against Sousuke’s. Sousuke smiled at him, sliding his fingers against Rin’s before pulling back, not wanting to be too obvious in such a public place.

 

“I don’t know. Just questions you don’t normally ask. Fruit juice or vegetable juice?”

 

“Vegetable, you know I hate sweets. You could totally have guessed that,” Rin accused, shaking his head.

 

“Alright, you come up with something. You get the idea,” Sousuke said, turning to face the window again, though he left his hand sitting between them, resting next to Rin's. Rin's eyes wandered, stopping on the back of the next seat up.

 

“Planes or trains?”

 

“Trains. You could have guessed as much,” Sousuke countered. Rin caught the reflection of his smirk in the window and smiled to himself. There was a moment of silence before Sousuke pulled his hand back into his lap. Rin watched the window, seeing that Sousuke was no longer smirking. “The Olympics or me?”

 

“You,” Rin answered, no hesitation needed. He turned his gaze forward when he saw Sousuke spin around to see him. It bothered him a bit that Sousuke asked, but he let it go.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke said, voice soft, exposing raw feelings.

 

“Honestly, a little late in asking that. Shouldn’t you have asked me that when we were still kids? I mean I already have both,” he said with a smirk, shaking his head. “But fine, if you want to go that way, Japan or me?”

 

“You,” Sousuke whispered, grabbing his hands. “Of course.”

 

“Of course,” Rin chuckled, allowing himself to lean into the other.

 

“A house in the country or an apartment in the city?”

 

“Hm? House,” Rin said, watching him out of the corner of his eyes. “You trying to insinuate something?”

 

“Just wondering where you want to settle after all’s said and done,” Sousuke answered with a shrug, though his ears were red. Rin laughed and let his head fall against Sousuke’s shoulder.

 

“Alright. Wait until after you graduate to get engagement rings, or get them right now, during this trip?”

 

Rin turned to Sousuke just in time for his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
